1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of animal cages and more particularly relates to an auxiliary cage used in combination with glass rectangular animal tanks to increase the floor space therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small pets such as gerbils, hamsters and mice are frequently kept in cages such as 10-gallon tanks typically having four glass sides with a screen member placed thereover. In such cages an animal can walk along the bottom thereof and exercise devices such as wheels and other toys are often provided to allow the small animal means to exercise since there is such a small amount of space on the tank bottom for them to walk upon. Some manufacturers of pet products offer small-animal containment units tank systems with series of interconnecting tubes for an animal to run through for both the entertainment of its owner and for exercise of such animal.